The Police and Vigilantes of Zootopia
by AnimeLovingFox
Summary: Two vigilantes stop a bank robbery only for one to sacrifice himself for his friend to make sure she is safe. After his arrest, a new drug is targeted at teenagers and young adults and those who party. In order to set things straight, Nick and Judy replay the cameras for evidence then ask the vigilantes if they know of the new drug to help solve the case. M for gore,profanity,smut.


Prologue

Nick and Judy were having lunch one afternoon when they received a report that a bank robbery was in progress. With them being the closest, they took the call and went to stop the crime, then call for backup when they needed it.

"Do you think those 'vigilantes' be there at the bank Carrots?" Nick asked. Judy replied, "Well knowing they will stop at nothing to stop a crime, we should expect them to be there. And if they are, we need to arrest them for taking matters into their own paws." Nick silently agreed, but a small part of him thanked them for lowering his paper work and crimes. Even though he agreed, he knew it was not right or legal for the vigilantes' work. Even if he was an ex-con. They sped through traffic with their sirens blazing and lights flashing, arriving just in time to see a silver/gray pelt fox holding a masked goat at gun-point.*BANG.* The goat fell to the floor with a duffel bag in his hooves, then the fox took it. Then looked at the nearest worker and gave him the bag of cash. The fox said, "Put the money back in the-" he was cut off when his partner, a lynx, said,"Police are here, we need to move." She had a hint of worry as she recognized the famous bunny and fox that had entered the building. The fox said,"get out of here now! Get somewhere safe and I will be right behind you!" "But-" "GO!" The lynx had fled the area leaving the unknown fox and the famous duo aimed their tranquilizer guns at him. "Drop your weapon!" Judy said. "Put it down, you don't have to make this harder for yourself." Nick said.

But as they looked at the mysterious fox, they noticed it was the vigilante fox, he wore a chemical filter mask, a black bag, black cargo pants, a black shirt and black coat, with wooden headphones. The problem he was in was that it looked like he murdered a goat and tried to rob the bank. But his gun was loaded with rubber bullets, which stunned and mostly knocked out most predators and prey. They did not know that. So based on his instincts and what he learned in video games, he chose self sacrifice and let his partner get away. He knew he would regret it, but he had to. So he decided that the self sacrifice and distraction would go well.

So he set his gun down. But pulled something out of his coat, and it was a phone. And with one press of a button, he activated his last resort. His bag had started playing a song that only activated when needed, for he was unnaturally affected by music that it made him do things that that made war veterans quiver with fear, and made most evil people look like innocent children. It played the song called Insanity, by a DJ, and as it started, he snapped. He could hear the other fox and bunny yell at him to lay on the ground. But he refused, and quicker than the duo could react, re ran to them and to the beat of the song, he started hitting and kicking with the skill of master of judo and MMA. As Nick took a kick to the head, he fell and landed on his back and saw the vigilante defend the attacks of Judy. She yelled,"Tranquilize him NOW!" He reached for his weapon only to be knocked back as a gray blur hit his chest. It was Judy, but as she fell, she grabbed her radio and said, "WE NEED BACKUP, THE VIGILANTE IS HERE AND IS ATTACKING US, REPEAT WE NEED BACK-" She was cut off as Nick shielded her from a tranq that would have hit her neck, but Nick stopped it. After she saw what had happened, a familiar looking dart had placed itself within the vigilante's neck. He pulled it out only to be tackled by a wolf to the ground. Recovering from what had happened, she saw Nick get off of her and then smirked, "You don't seemed to be bothered by a fox hovering over you." She began to blush as he got up and pulled the tranq from the back of his vest."I am glad I wore this." 'After this predicament, there was going to be lots of paper work for the both of us,' she thought to herself as she watched a now, struggling silver fox be taken away as his rights were read to him.

A/N: New to the writing business, the more the story goes, the more mature it gets. Also, names of songs are from YouTube, if you know where to look.


End file.
